


When They Thought Peter was Beta

by hoe4stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4stark/pseuds/hoe4stark
Summary: Also just to add some backstory: Tony and Peter have already been dating in this despite Peter being Beta, they both understood the implications of not being able to actually bond and that Tony would constantly have to try to soothe his rut with a Beta but they love each other and yeah :))) Happy reading





	When They Thought Peter was Beta

Most of the time, one had presented by the age of 16. Any absence of a presentation meant you were Beta. When Peter turned 16, there had been no shift or any change that his Alpha or Omega friends had gone through. So when he woke up that morning feeling hot in the face, he thought nothing of it. When he caught more attention from the Alphas on his college campus, he thought nothing of it. But fuck, when he went back to Tony’s lab after classes, the alluring scent of the older man’s home made something course through his gut and he had to think something of it. 

Peter kept telling himself he was fine. /I’m fine, I’m fine, I’mFineI’mFineI’mFine/ until the heat crawling through his insides made him break out into a sweat and in a panic he realized /I’m not fine/. “Tony!” Peter calls out, head dizzy and eyes burning. “Tony I nee- Tony please help me!” 

Hearing the boy’s cries sent a wave of possessiveness down Tony’s spine. “Peter, honey, what’s wrong?” Tony calls before opening the door to the lab and being struck with the dizzying scent of Peter.

“I don-fuck you smell so good Tony, please I don’t- I don’t know what. Please Tony I-” And Peter’s sobbing now, the overwhelming feeling of need filling his chest. He clutches onto Tony’s shoulders, digging his nose into the older man’s neck and taking a deep breath. “Tony, Tony, fuck- alpha.”

And if Peter’s previous words weren’t enough, the needy little whimper of ‘alpha’ sends Tony into action. He scoops the crying boy up into his arms and hurriedly taking him to their bedroom. 

“Tony what’s happening? What’s happening to me?” The younger boy sounds so lost and confused in his own headspace, clinging to Tony’s neck as if to ground himself.

Settling them both onto the bed, never losing connection with Peter, Tony tries to pull away enough to have Peter’s eyes locked with his. “Okay sweetheart, it looks like you’re having a heat. Sometimes it happens later than usual but it’s completely okay and I’m going to take care of you.” 

Peter’s sobs never stop as he holds Tony closer to him. “Need you close, need you with me. Need you in me Tony, wanna be close.” Tony pulls Peter’s tear soaked face out of his neck and places a gentle kiss to his lips. Tony could feel his own primal need curling in his gut. The love of his life has just presented as Omega and his internal battle is screaming “ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA”. 

Tony takes his time kissing the boy, licking deep into his mouth and groaning when Peter starts shifting his hips up into Tony’s. “Tony, please touch me, make me yours- your omega. Please alpha, want your knot.” Peter’s crying out, hormones clouding over his brain. 

Tony practically rips the clothes from the younger boy’s body. Tony’s just pulled Peter’s pants off when he’s hit with /sweet/. The boy’s slick clouds the air and Tony lets out a low growl that makes Peter whimper. 

“I’ve got you honey, my sweetest little O. Gonna give it to you, get you all full with my knot.” Tony’s timbre is coming through his voice and Peter’s body releases another round of slick at the tone. Tony shucks them both of the remainder of their clothes before sinking one of his fingers into Peter’s slick little hole. Peter’s crying out at the stretch, a new sensation with the added hormones and natural slick (lube just wasn’t the same) as Tony’s thick finger presses into him. 

Tony presses a second finger into the boy, thrusting and moving his fingers around before the younger boy is arching his back and wailing.

“ALPHA!” The younger boy is crying again, canting his hips back towards Tony’s. 

Tony, not able to hold himself back any longer, lets out an animalistic growl and rips his fingers from the boy, replacing the stretch with the blunt head of his cock. The boy’s hole leaks slick to coat the head as Tony presses in and the boy lets out a relieved moan. Tony’s hips start moving on their own accord, sinking into the slick heat of his sweet Omega below him. 

“T-uhhhh-Tony, feels so good.” Peter’s huffing out, nearly incoherent with the punch of Tony’s cock. A toothy grin covers Tony’s face as he thrusts himself harder into the boy, his hormones taking over. Tony aims his hips to the spot that makes Peter arch his back up and pounds into it until the boy is spurting onto his belly for the first time of the night. The stretch of the Alpha’s cock helps the heat in his skin dull down a bit, but he still has this longing for /moremoremoremoremore/.

“Alph-UH, I need unghh.” Peter whimpers, voice lost in the thrust of Tony’s hips. 

“What do you need, O? Tell me what you need.” Tony grunts, letting his Alpha timbre come through in his voice. The demanding voice makes Peter rush to obey, blabbering out what he wants immediately.

“NEed your knot, need your pup, need to be full of you.” The boy has tears running down his face again, sobbing at the aching feeling in his chest at it not being /enough/.

“Oh, such a good Omega, gonna let me pop my knot into you. Gonna give you what you need, O.” Tony growls out, hips thrusting faster into Peter’s hole. The tight heat surrounding Tony’s cock seizes up around him with the boy’s second orgasm and Tony feels the base of his cock swell until it’s catching on the rim of the younger boy and swelling out to form his knot. The initial flood of cum into the boy’s body makes him go lax, hormones temporarily satiated by the feeling of /alpha/. Tony holds Peter to his chest while they wait for his knot to go down. Completely blissful, Tony’s running his fingers through Peter’s hair when the younger boy speaks up.

“You can really be my Alpha now, can bond me and breed me and we can have our own little pups.” Peter hums out, still clinging to the Alpha. 

“I can’t wait, honey.”


End file.
